In the field of networking, testing of network devices, such as servers, in different operational environments with varying atmospheric conditions may be conducted in temperature controlled rooms, including data centers, chambers, and wind tunnels. Creating the environmental test or operating conditions in the temperature controlled rooms is typically expensive.